


Enter Rosline, Stage Left

by Blink23



Series: So This is a Thing, Then? [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink23/pseuds/Blink23
Summary: Joaquin knows this is a little cliche, a little too Romeo and Juliet, but Kevin won’t take his calls and when he talked to FP’s kid he simply rolled his eyes and told him there was no way he was going to listen to anything he had to say about Kevin. He figures this is a good shot. Maybe Kevin will think it's romantic. It feels like people on this side of town would think it was romantic.Kevin isn't alone, though, and there goes any hope of this working out how he thought it would.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from but it wouldn't leave me alone. I had to get it out before I could work on other things, so here we are.

Joaquin knew this is a little cliche, a little too Romeo and Juliet, but Kevin won’t take his calls and when he talked to FP’s kid he simply rolled his eyes and told him there was no way he was going to listen to anything he had to say about his friend. Cat’s out of the bag over why, exactly, he was banging the sheriff’s son, and Kevin is avoiding him. He figures climbing into his bedroom via the roof might work in getting him to listen, at least, because he doesn’t really have any other option. Who knows, maybe Kevin will think it's romantic. It feels like people on this side of town would think it was romantic.

It took him a few minutes to figure out how this will work; in the end, it's not too complicated. Climb the backyard trellis to the backporch roof to the garage roof, then an awkward pull up to his window. He could see that the window's open a few inches and the light is on and he’s prepping to pull himself up onto the window sill when he heard the voices. Instead he stood up straight as he could, the window hitting at his nose on flat feet.

Kevin wasn't alone. His friend who got the shit kicked out of him is there, the one built like a brickwall, sitting on his bed as Kevin paced the floor.

“-it’s sweet, but...”

Brickwall (Moose? Bull? Whatever...) shrugged his giant shoulders.

“I just wanted to check on you, Kev.”

“I get it, really, and I’m fine-”

“I know you’re more than good with taking care of yourself, but you’re wearing sweatpants, your hair is greasy, and your eyes are red like you’ve been crying. You skipped the Event Advisory Board meeting this afternoon. I’ve never seen you not impeccably put together, on time, and present for all events.”

“...Moose Mason, did you just use impeccably correctly?”

“I suck at Math, dude, not English. Do you really think Coach lets us play with anything less than a C average? And stop avoiding the question.”

Kevin exhaled through his nose and sat next to Moose, slouching back so he’s lying back across the bed. 

“It sucks. You know? To think someone likes you and then have to find out he just wanted you for some gross ulterior motive and maybe to get laid. I needed the Ben and Jerry’s pity party. Figured I earned it.”

Moose sighed and leaned back on his elbows.“I’m sort of guilty of that too, aren't I?”

“That’s- I mean, it’s not totally different, but I knew from the start of it that you didn’t want anything. You didn’t come into it as anything but you wanting to... experiment.”

Moose just watched him for a few moments, his lip in between his teeth. Something coiled in Joaquin's stomach at the look.

“I’m done with Midge.”

“What?”

Moose flopped back, and Kevin rolled onto his side to face him. Joaquin couldn’t see what his face is doing from this angle, but Moose was looking like a lovesick teenager and he wanted to puke.

“I kinda realized... it wasn’t fair, you know? Like if I want to figure this... thing out, maybe I shouldn’t be with a girl at the same time. It’s shitty for Midge anyway I do it, but this way I don’t have to feel guilty.”

“Is this like... some declaration of love? Are you going to tell me you realized you want to go steady? Did me being a pathetic idiot cliche that was stupid enough to think I could change a bad boy stereotype and some speech coach gave you about being the best you can be and the only shots you miss are the ones you don’t take change your mind? Because even that’s a little too... A Cinderella Story, for me.”

“I have no clue what like, 90 percent of what you just said even means.”

“A Cinderella Story? Hillary Duff?”

Joaquin saw him shrug, and he couldn’t really blame him.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe it. How do you go through life not seeing one of the greatest cheesy movies of our lifetimes? Did your parents never let you watch- humf!”

Moose had leaned forward and kissed him. Joaquin felt the rage in the pit of his stomach burn as Moose nibbled his lower lip, his tongue swiping out against Kevin’s. The anger only got more intense when he realized Kevin was kissing back.

“So much for no kissing, Huh?” He said a little breathlessly as Moose pulled away, pressing their foreheads together. It was enough to make Joaquin want to puke, “Or is this your big queer coming out moment? Because if it is, I’m flattered to be a part of it.”

“Do you ever shut up?”

“...No, not really.”

“Alright. So. This is me saying I don’t know what I want, okay? But I think it might be you.” He bit his lip, “Yesterday morning, When Jughead told you what he had found out and you looked so upset... All I wanted to do was kiss you. And if I wasn’t at least a little into you, I wouldn’t want that, you know? Like... Even Reggie felt bad, but all he did was looked at me and was all ‘bummer for Keller, huh?’ and that’s normal. That’s how I should feel. _That’s how it should be._ I should feel bad that you screwed up and got burned - and no, you’re not pathetic, seriously dude? I saw you two at Archie's party, and he looked totally into you, it was annoying - but just sort of detached from it all. Not like I want to kiss you and wrap you up in blankets and watch shitty Disney movies with you until you fall asleep and then go find that asshole and pound his face in for making you sad because _no one should be allowed to make you sad_ -”

It was Kevin who kissed him this time, pushing him onto his back and crawling over him to get at his lips. Moose cradled his face in one of his giant hands, the other going to his ass for a squeeze. When Kevin shoved his hands under Moose's sweater, he moved the hand on his face to his chest, shoving him away.

“Bro, You were in a relationship like... less than a day ago.”

“Did you just call me Bro?”

Moose rolled his eyes, “You were in a relationship less than a day ago, Kevin. I was with Midge until around four hours ago. That’s kinda shitty. I’m pretty sure there’s some sort of guy code against this. Like at least three days wait, or something. Because I know you're not over that guy.”

Kevin sighed, pressing his face to Moose’s chest. “Okay. You're... not wrong. And You don’t want to see me naked yet to preserve your nobility, or whatever. What do you want to do instead? Go home?”

Moose shrugged, one of his hands burying into Kevin’s hair, “Shitty movie night? It’s a Saturday and I don’t have a game tomorrow, so curfew is midnight. That gives us what? Three and a half hours? To find something stupid to watch.”

“Fine. But I get to pick.”

Kevin detangled himself from Moose, standing up to sort through the small collection of DVDs and blu-rays in his bookcase. He bent down and his t-shirt rode up while his sweatpants tugged down, revealing a swath of his lower back. Moose watched him with a soft, fond sort of look, and the jealousy in Joaquin’s gut reared its head again. Kevin turned around, brandishing two cases.

“We could probably get A Cinderella Story in and most of Newsies before Dad comes home and we're not allowed to have the door closed. I refuse to let you miss out on the cheese of Hillary Duff and Chad Michael Murray. Newsies is a musical though, so I don’t know if you’d be-”

“I’ve seen Newsies, dude.”

Kevin froze, looking at Moose like he had two heads.

“You’ve seen Newsies, but haven’t seen A Cinderella Story?”

“I went through a thing for the guy from Mighty Ducks. Pretty sure 10 year old me was totally into a movie where he spend the first 5 minutes shirtless.”

“Huh. Well maybe you don’t fail as a queer kid.”

“Thanks, I think.”

Kevin moved to put it in the Blu-ray player, starting the TV up at the same time. Kevin glanced in his direction as he walked back to the bed and Joaquin ducked, silently cursing his own stupidity.

“Kev?”

Joaquin held his breath, waiting for him to be called out. He should’ve left the minute he realized he wasn’t alone. He should’ve just came back when only Kevin was there, gave him sad puppy eyes, and turned it all around on him for not believing in them, instead--

“It's nothing. I thought I saw something. Must’ve been the light.”

Joaquin could hear someone shuffle around, the bed springs, and then the distinct sound of a DVD menu. It was only then that he deemed it safe enough to look again, only to find the two of them under Kevin’s comforter, their shoulders pressed together and eyes on the TV.

He followed the garage roof to the porch roof, and then down the trellis, walking the block up alone to where he parked in the cold.

Things just got way more complicated.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaron Lohr's abs in Newsies is legitimately what led to a friend of mine realizing he was gay at 10 or 11. That and Casey's brother being Jack Kelly on Broadway was too much to resist.
> 
> A Cinderella Story is truly the best of the best when it comes to cheesefest movies that make you feel better when you feel like trash.


End file.
